The Shadows Of The Light
by kayePthree
Summary: Major Construction


Shadows of The Light

_Much credit to Kat for the title :  
_

**SAKURA'S POV**

Hi. My name is Sakura, and I live in a town located northeast of Japan. I am your regular average teenage girl, desperate for love yet afraid to experience it. And my life story begins right here, in this town, where so much as happened already.

**END Sakura'S POV**

"Hello, sister." Sakura's sister, Sayuki, greeted her spitefully. Her sister was the older one, only by one year. She was also considered to be the perfect one. She had everything -- popularity, good friends, a supportive family, and even some admirers here and there. She wasn't very good at sports though. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. She has various talents that Sakura didn't. The two has auburn colored hair, but Sayuki's is longer. They both had the same eyes, though Sayukiu's is much more livelier. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with joy and happiness. Sakura's eyes were different. Hers showed so much emotion. The emerald color appeared to be faded away. It must have been the cause of crying so much. Her face has always been emotionless, just like her soul. It has been like that since his father died. Her _mother _hits her whenever she does something wrong, and reminds her to be more like Sayukiu. Sayuki didn't help much either. All these years, she treated Sakura like a stranger. She always brags about herself. Sakura knew she never cared that their father died.

"Hello Sayuki." Sakura responded dully. Every time she talks she sound like a broken record. She always tries to ignore her sister.

"Hold on there bitch," Sayuki coldly demanded her, her eyes narrowing, sending Sakura a glare. "Why are you always like this? Father died, big deal. Boo-hoo! Can you stop acting like this and be normal for once?" She rudely asked her.

"You should know the answer for that." Sakura softly replied, and with that, she left.

"I hate her so much!" Sayuki yelled in frustration. "Why did she have to be my sister?" She asked herself, even though she did know the answer. Noticing the time, she started to prepare for school.

- - - - - -

Sakura desperately walked to the place she dreaded most - school. She always walked alone. She never walked with anyone. Of all the time of her life, she recalled that she has been a loner. She never had any friends. She had some once, but they befriended her. They were only friends with her because Sayuki ordered them to humiliate her. She never want to experience that time again, she has suffered so much. She was always looking down.

Sakura'S** POV**

I can't stand this world I am living in anymore. I can be anyone, but I can never be myself again. I have lost my soul a long time ago, and I have been lost. No one had been there to support me. Not even my own family. Why can't I be just like everyone else? All my life I have been trying to live like a normal person. But I can't seem to achieve. Why didn't I just die with my father? My life would be so much happier than this.

My train of thought was suddenly lost when someone called my name. I turned around..

END** Sakura'S POV**

Syaoran'S** POV**

"SAKURA!"

She slowly turned around and looked at me with her emotionless eyes. I walked towards her. I still don't know, but I think Sakura is just jealous of Sayuki. I'm not sure what her problem is.. But I want to be her friend if I had the chance..

"Good morning! Where is Sayukiu Higurashi-san?" I ask her, noticing she was looking down now. "Is she still in the house?"

She quickly nodded and started to walk again. In the past few days, I have only counted maybe five words that came out of her mouth. She only talks whenever I ask her a question. Her voice sounds lovely, but Sayuki said she never spoke much. Curiosity filled my mind on why she is always acting like this.

END** Syaoran'S POV**

Normal **POV**

"THANKS!" Syaoran yelled when he saw she was gone. He sighed, and then walked to the Higurashi Shrine to pick up Sayuki. He was late in his 1st period class everyday for the past two weeks, starting when he commenced to go out with Sayuki. But it was all worth it, at least he got to walk with her and know her more. He had a feeling that this relationship is going to be a serious one, even though he did just meet her a few days ago. Realizing he was there, he rang the doorbell. The door hastily opened, and he was greeted by Sayuki's adorable grin.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun!" Sayuki greeted, giving him a bear hug. Syaoran hugged her back with no hesitation, and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry for being so late, I didn't realize the time. We better go, we might make it in time." She grabbed Syaoran's hands into hers and started walking.

The two walked quickly, almost running to school, silence being a burden. After quite a while, Syaoran decided to break it.

"I bumped into your sister today." He told Sayuki. "I was wondering, why does she always act like that? Is there some apparent reason?" He asked her.

"Uhh," Sayuki hesitated for a while, but hid it by answering him quickly. "I have no idea. She gets bitchy at times. I HATE her. I even wonder why she became my sister. I am nothing like her. She is a reject, and she is ANTI-SOCIAL. I mean, do you want a sibling like that?" Sayuki replied, her words dropping with venom. "And I think it has to do with because she skipped two grades earlier. She is only supposed to be in 7th grade right now, but because she is SUCH a genius she has to skip to the 9th grade. I hate her so much."

Syaoran looked in the direction where Sayuki was. He has never seen her act this way before. Her eyes raged in fire, as the words that came out of her mouth were hurtful. Seeing he didn't believe her, Syaoran planned to meet Sakura later and interrogate her. But that thought wasn't pleasing to him. Butting into Sakura's business wasn't exactly the idea he was thinking of. He let out a long sigh as he continued to walk quite rapidly.

- - - - - -

Sakura sat at the back of the room, looking down as always. Class has already begun, and Sayuki and his boyfriend are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing two tardy students. It was no one other than Syaoran and Sayuki.

"Li and Kinimoto, you both are late yet **_again_**! Don't you two ever learn? You better come earlier to class or else you both will be in a 2-week detention! Do you two understand?"

"Yes, sensei." Syaoran politely answered back. He looked around on where to sit and his eyes landed on the desk beside Sakura. He decided to sit there, since there is no other desk available. He approached the desk, and noticed that Sakura didn't look up to say hi or even make eye contact. He also took note that Sayuki sat right next to him. He gave her one last look, and she sweetly smiled at him.

**Sakura'S POV**

I heard the door open, and saw Syaoran and my menacing sister. I don't even know why he hangs around with her. I bet he doesn't know how she really is, and she is telling him lies about me. That must be her 15th boyfriend the past month. But she stayed with him the longest. I hope he doesn't break Syaoran's heart just like she does with others. Syaoran is a nice person. I might have a talk with Sayuki later. This is probably the first time I will be talking to her concerning about her boyfriend. But somewhere in my mind is telling me that I shouldn't talk to her. She will think I have a crush on him. Argh. This is complicated.

Syaoran and my sister were approaching my way. Syaoran suddenly sat next to me, but I didn't look up. I saw Sayuki giving him one of her forced smiles. I can tell that she is just using him. Poor Syaoran, maybe I **should** have a talk with my sister.

**END Sakura'S POV**


End file.
